User blog:Zetman SeiwaGenji/What rank would the following characters have if they were in the Marines?!
Hi guys, I think I've got quite an interesting topic for you all to think about. If the following characters were in the Marines, what rank do you think they would hold? (a short explanation of your answear would be great) Remember to consider leadership qualities, perceptiveness, intelligence etc. as well as strength! 1. The monster trio of the strawhat pirates (Although if you wish to rank the remaining members then feel free!) 2. Buggy the Clown 3. Gin (from Don Krieg's crew) 4. Sir Crocodile 5. Enel 6. Montblanc Noland (On the basis that they were born in the present era) 7. "Great Warrior of Cyandia" Karugara (Same as above) 8. Rob Lucci NB Note that to be ranked Vice-Admiral above then the ability to use Haki is essential Looking forward to seeing your answers, enjoy! My predictions go as follows: Luffy: Vice Admiral （中将）What he lacks in intelligence, he more than makes up for with his strength. He has the ability to use Busoushoku-Haki, as well as the extremely rare Haoushoku-Haki. However, he probably still has a little more to go before reaching Admiral class, especially in terms of leadership skills as Luffy is far too carefree. Zoro: Vice Admiral （中将）Fantastic swordsman and has the ability to use Busoshoku-Haki, and in terms of leadership skills I think Zoro would make a great Vice-Admiral. Sanji: Rear Admiral（少将）A skilled melee fighter who can use kenbunshoku-haki, and like Zoro, I think Sanji has great leader-ship skills. In terms of perceptiveness and intelligence I personally think he surpasses the two mentioned above. The only reason I haven't ranked him as a Vice-Admiral is because at this point in time it is not 100% certain whether Sanji can use Busoshoku-Haki (If he can then I would rank him as a Vice-Admiral, seeing that he was able to blast away Vice Admiral Vergo with a single kick). Buggy the Clown: Lieutenant Commander（少佐）This was a difficult one, and I do feel I may have ranked him a little too highly, but this is my reasoning. First off, Buggy does appear to have leadership-skills to an extent. Secondly, his Bara Bara no Mi grants him a significant advantage over anybody using blades. His "Muggy Ball" also means he has a means of dispatching low~average class opponents with one hit. However I'm not too confident in this decision myself to be honest, so I'm interested to see what other people think, I'm sure someone else would be able to give a more accurate answer. Gin: Captain（大佐）I've chosen this rank on the basis that Gin has grown in strength progressively until the point where the story is at now. When we see Gin during the Don Krieg arc, he displays strength that is arguably close to / on par with Sanji. He is extremely skilled with his Tonfa, smashing through Pearl's shield in one strike. I would say that Gin also has the characteristics neccessary for a good leader, which would be essential for someone ranked as a Captain. IF Gin were to gain the ability to use Busoushoku-Haki, paired with his Tonfa, that would make him a formidable opponent and would possibly gain him the rank of Commodore（准将）. Sir Crocodile: Rear Admiral（少将）With his Suna Suna no Mi, Crocodile is a formidable oppenent in combat, only really threatened by Haki users (unless one realises the use of moisture is a way to fight him). His strength is further reinforced by the fact that his a previous Shichibukai and also was an inmate in Impel Down's Level 6. As Crocodile was the leader of Baroque Works (a huge organisation with a multitude of members) I think it's fair to say that Crocodile has formidable leadership qualities. Crocodile has also displayed that he has great intelligence, knowledge (one of the greatest in the series so far) and perceptiveness at numerous occasions during the story. The only reason I haven't ranked Crocodile highed is because it is unsure whether he has the ability to use Haki. I think it's fair to assume that he has the ability to use it after the time-skip, and if this is the case I would rank him as Admiral（大将）as personally I think he is more poweful than Luffy, the reason he was defeated being a serious of lucky factors in Luffy's favour (e.g. his own blood serving a moisture to hit crocodile, Robin giving Luffy the antidote to the poison in Crocodile's hook etc). Enel: Admiral（大将）The Goro Goro no Mi, one of the most powerful fruits introduced in the story so far, grants Enel near-God like power. Paired with his Kenbunshoku-Haki (or Mantra), Enel truly is a monstrous fighter. While he may have trouble against Haki users and other logia type users, he has proved that he is a profitient fighter without his fruit abilities. Also seeing as he is already able to use Kenbunshoku-Haki with such expertise, it is fair to say that he would be able to acquire Busoushoku-Haki too without much difficulty. He also seems to have leadership qualities and intelligence to a degree, however once you have the strength to become Amiral class it seems these assessts do not become so important. Montblanc Noland & "Great Warrior of Cyandia" Karugara: Admiral（大将）Now, I think this decision may be a surprise for some, but hear me out! First off, let's look at Noland. We see that he his very capable physically, and is extremely proficient with his sword. He takes out a Sea King underwater, and the only other people who have done that in the story as far as I can remember is Vice Admiral Momonga, and Silvers Rayleigh. The Kuja pirates show their surprise and note Momonga's strength when they realise he has killed a Sea King with his swordsmanship, proving that this is quite a feat indeed. Next, we see Noland cut one of the huge snake species that inhabited Jaya with one slash. To put things into perspective, Zoro could not penetrate the snake's scales despite numerous attempts, nor could Wiper despite firing his Burn Bazooka a number of times. Noland, being the leader of an adventurers crew, has fantastic leadership abilities, as well has great intelligence and knowledge specifically in terms of medicine and plants (one of the best in the world at the time in fact). The next point is slightly ambigious, but I'll put it out there anyway... I think Noland may have some kind of ability to use Kenbunshoku-Haki. The reason I think this is Noland was able to hear the sound of the bell on Jaya during a vicious storm when he was still miles away from the island, and none of the crew members were able to hear it. While this could simple be Noland having a very acute sense of hearing, personally I think it is Kenbunshoku-Haki. Now Karugara. His strength in combat is on par with Noland, we see them fighting eachother on a very even basis, and Karugara takes out one of the snake species on his own just like Noland did with a mere spear. We could say that in terms of physical strength Karugara may surpass Noland, as we see him weilding a massive steel ball attatched to a chain, the ball so large that is easily destroys a large pirate ship in one strike (the only other person who has pulled of a similar feat is none other than Monkey D. Garp). What Karugara may lack in intelligence, he more than makes up for it with overwhelming charisma, perfect for a leader. In terms of Buso-shoku Haki (which would be essential for an Admiral) I think that it's fair to say that if they were born in the present time, they would have certainly mastered it by now judging from their strength. Rob Lucci: Rear Admiral（少将）Former leader of CP9, his mastery in the martial art "Rokushiki" paired with his Neko Neko no Mi model "Leopard" makes Rob Lucci a ferocious fighter. As the former leader of CP9 he has the leadership qualities which are apt for granting him this rank. I have not ranked him as a Vice Admiral as it is uncertain whether he has the ability to use Haki. However I would be extremely surprised if he has not gained the use of Haki after the two year timeskip, and if this were to be the case then I would rank him as a Vice Admiral（中将）. Category:Blog posts